


You were my friend

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drug Use, Gen, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: It was always the same ghost that met him in come down.The girl with black hair and a face that looked like Five's did, eternally young.She was younger than he was.But older than he'd ever be.He didn't know when she died or how, she never talked about it. Never would.But the marks around her neck were enough to tell the truth, even if she didn't want to.





	You were my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! I appreciate you all so much and just...thank you. Literally. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this makes much sense in itself, I tried to write like... thought process? I liked how it turned out though. 
> 
> Thank you again and much love!

It was always the same ghost that met him in come down. 

The girl with black hair and a face that looked like Five's did, eternally young. 

She was younger than he was. 

But older than he'd ever be. 

He didn't know when she died or how, she never talked about it. Never would.

But the marks around her neck were enough to tell the truth, even if she didn't want to.

-

She appeared when he was young; eight or nine and she was like a friend.

That strange little girl that would tell him stories of monsters and princess', and faraway lands. 

All made up but comforting nonetheless.

Like a secret friend that Reginald couldn't take away or punish him for. 

She wasn't scared.

She wasn't asking for help.

She seemed okay where she was.

He'd turn on the fairy lights in his room at night, he was scared of the dark, and she'd be there in the chair at his desk, ready to talk.

It was a normal thing for them to giggle together until the sun came up.

For both of them.

Even though normal would never come.

-

He had tried to talk to her once in his adult years, staring up at her from the bed he was laying on, in some crackhouse in what might have been east hollywood. 

Not sure. Never sure. Never was going to be sure.

Days passed in a blur and a haze of sex and drugs, part of him prayed she was never around for it. 

He would shiver and let out a laugh.

"Who are you?"

She would shake her head and purse her lips.

She was a funny little girl.

"Why was I made this way?" He croaked out, hot tears escaping the corner of his eyes.

He once asked her this and didn't expect an answer, but found that he got one.

After years of not speaking after he had grown up.

He got one.

"To prove the old fart wrong." 

He laughed at this, he didn't expect it.

She smiled with him, small and lacking the usual aloofness she held. 

"I want to go home." She said, eyeing Klaus as she sat down beside him.

"Me too."

"So why don't you?"

"Why don't I what, kid?"

"Go home."

"Because my family is fucking full of crazy fucking psychopaths that eat people." He joked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Klaus, I grew up with you. I know you're just sad. And it's not your fault Reginald's a dick."

"Language."

"You're one to talk." 

-

So what could he do? 

He worked on making her comfortable with the knowledge that she knew was dead, since the years had made her anxious.

After all, she was so young and had been for as long as he could remember. 

How could she not know? 

She did. But it didn't ever make it easier. 

She knew how she had died, and never talked about it.

It wasn't like he never asked her, she never responded. 

But he knew she knew. 

It was a plain fact.

He'd buy toys from the goodwill and laugh together at the stupid things he had said whilst high. 

For a while he even had a small blanket on his recliner for her.

The she stopped showing herself to him again.

It was hard at first. 

It made things difficult, not seeing a familiar face. 

He thought that maybe Ben following him around made scary for her so she bailed, but it didn't feel right. 

Maybe she had grown tired of him.

But years later she learned that that wasn't the case.

Ben was. 

-

It turned out that after Ben had come to him, he had talked to the little girl, worried.

She had told him more than anything Klaus had ever known.

About abuse.

About life.

About what dying felt like.

And then she had left, just walked out. 

Never to be seen from again. 

Sometimes if he coming down from the perfect high, where everything felt like lead and nothing would move correctly, he could relive those moments.

Deep in the lies and life that he lived.

One thing that Ben had never gotten and never would, was something that he held to his heart carefully. And once in a tattoo near his heart on a drunken whim.

Her name. 

His secret.


End file.
